Becoming Stronger Freneies
by Pricat
Summary: Perry gets a serious case of human flu and Doof feels guilty and helps him get back to full health.  Inspired by the ep Brain Drain


**A/N**

**I saw Brain Drain this morning on Youtube and loved it but the part where Perry nearly ate gum off the sidewalk gave me this idea about him catching human germs and getting ill and Doofy feeling bad and taking care ofhim but I like writing fics where Perry and Doof are helping or comforting each other plus Doofy is platypi in gthis.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville but Perry sighed as his spy watch went off as usual but sneaking past Phineas and Ferb, he made his way to one of the secret entrances leadinbg to his secret agent lair as he saw Monogram on the screen.

"Agent P, Doof has been quiet for some time.

We need you to go see what he's doing." he said.

Perry saluted as he got in the hover car but put it on uto drive but he wasn't feeling so hot.

* * *

Doof was busy making an nacho sculpture when he saw Perry come in driving the hover car but the turquise furred male was staggering getting out but Doof was worried coming over to him as he saw Perry faint but caught him but worry filled him as he knew his little frenemy was unwell but shivered knowing the last time this had happened, Perry had spent a lot of time in the hospital.

"Please be okay!" he pleaded but felt Perry's head.

It had a high temperature but Doof had made something that could show him what was afflicting Perry.

His dark blue eyes widened seeing it was human flu but relieved knowing it was nothing too serious.

"How could've he gotten those germs?" he asked himself.

The dark brown furred male slapped his forehead remembering when he'd been controlling Perry with the helmet, he'd exposed Perry to those germs making Doof feel guitly watching Perry sleep as he carried him over to the couch hearing him cough and sneeze making Doof's heart twinge but knew he could help him get better.

He then removed Perry's fedora but hung it up but then dressed him in warm dark blue fleece pyjamas and placed a sleeping cap on his head but decided to make him some soup knowing it made humans feel a little better when sick.

"_Sleep well my little frenemy."_ he thought leaving the room.

* * *

Doof sighed as he was thinking about all the sweet frenemy moments he and Perry had shared most of the year and felt bad as tears were welling up in his eyes knowing once he found out, Perry would hate him like when they first met before they became frenemies but wiped the tears away with his paw but heard the microwave ping as the soup was ready.

He then put oven gloves on as he opened the microwave bringing the bowl of warm chicken soup out but carried it into the living room.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as his head hurt like heck along with his bill and throat and was tired but saw he was wearing feety pyjamas and a sleeping cap and not his fedora but saw Doof enter with a bowl of soup as he placed it on the coffee table but he was relieved seeing Perry was awake.

"...H-Hey Perry.

You're not feeling too good huh?" he said.

"N-No I'm not.

What's wrong with me Doofy?" he said weakly.

Doof sighed knowing he had to tell him.

"You have a case of flu." he answered.

"Platypus flu?" Perry asked.

Doof shook his head.

"No it's human flu." he answered.

Perry's hazel eyes widened at this.

"B-But we didn't touch human flu germs!" he said coughing.

"There was one time.

Remember I put that controller helmet on you?

Well I made you eat gum off the sidewalk.

That's where the germs came from." Doof told him.

Perry looked at him angrily and was ready to punch him but stopped.

"Y-You're not going to punch me?" Doof asked.

Perry didn't answer as he was mad but was eating soup but Doof understood.

He then got on his dark brown furred knees as he sighed.

"Please forgive me Perry!

I never meant to make you sick.

You're my only friend.

I'll never, ever do it again." he told him.

Perry sighed seeing Doof's cute face.

"You promise not to infect my system again?

Because if you do, I'll never forgive you." he replied.

"I promise Perry." he said begging.

Doof didn't hear his reply but felt Perry's arms around him in a hug.

"It's okay Doofy.

Besides it's better being here.

How long will it take for me to recover?" he asked.

"Two weeks." he answered.

Perry smiled as his cheeks were red.

"Perry you're burning up!" Doof told him.

Perry then sneezed loudly but Doof saw him shiver.

He then wrapped a blanket around them as he grabbed the remote and turned on the Soap Opera Channel as he heard Perry purr in happiness but he was coughing slightly but Doof then handed him a glass of juice.

"T-Thanks Doofy.

You care about me, right?

It's why you'd never hurt me.

But even though you think you're evil, I know you're not." he said.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened at Perry's words knowing they were true but couldn't bring himself to admit it because he thought Perry would make fun of him but sensed he wouldn't laugh at him.

"You're not evil Doofy.

You have a good heart and you care about Vanessa and me.

An evil person wouldn't care about anybody.

I know how you feel about me being your only friend because you're my only friend who sees the real me unlike my owners because I have to play dumb for them.

You just needed an outlet to rxpress your sadness about the divorce.

Sometimes I lay awake thinking about you knowing you're here alone.

While I'm at home in my comfy basket.

I know you care.

Like right now." he told him coughing slightly.

Doof then went and placed a cold compress on his head.

"T-Thanks Doofy." he said.

"Ssh Perry.

No more talking.

I want you to rest." he told him.

Perry smiled weakly as his hazel eyes closed.

Doof then smiled falling asleep.

He nuzzled him in sleep...

* * *

Later that morning, Doof awoke hearing Perry's spy watch go off as he was worried knowing Monobrow wouldn't approve or understand that he was taking care of him but he then saw Monogram on the screen.

_"Doof what have you done to Agent P?_

_Carl and I were worried about him."_ he said.

"Cool your britches Francis.

Perry's right here but resting.

He has a bad case of human flu.

I'm helping him feel better." he answered.

He turned the spy watch to Perry as he was coughing slightly.

Monogram then hung up.

Doof smiled as he went to make breakfast and entered the kitchen but was making pancakes but wanted to make some for Perry but he got to work cracking eggs into the pan making pancake mix and listening to Love Handel.

He smiled flipping the pancakes with his tail laughing but hoped that Perry would get better as things weren't the same with his frenemy being sick but phoned the vet as she'd made a prescription but he hoped that things would be okay.

He then heard moaning as Perry entered sluggishly but laid his head on the table as he smiled sadly but stroked his turquise furred head as his hazel eyes opened weakly.

"M-Morning Doofy..." he said weakly.

"Morning to you too Perry.

But you should go back to bed.

You're still ill." he said.

He then carried Perry to his room but tucked him into bed.

He smiled as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Doof then had to leave to get the medicine.

* * *

Later that day, Doof returned with the medicine as he was opening it as he was going to give Pery some right now but knew that he mightn't want to take it but had to try as he entered his bedroom opening the door softly as Perry's hazel eyes opened but smiled seeing him sitting on the bed.

"Hey I see you missed me.

I brought you some medicine to help." he told him.

Perry was nervous as Doof poured some into a spoon.

"Come on Perry you have to take it.

I don't want you to get worse.

I'll even take some." he said.

Perry watched as Doof took it but seemed fine.

"See?

It's fine." Doof told him.

Perry then took it but it was fruity.

"Good boy Perry.

I'll give you some more later." he said.

The turquise furred male yawned as Doof left.

* * *

Two weeks later, Perry was back to full health as he and Doof were play fighting again and having fun as he'd missed these times but knew that his little frenemy cared about him enough to help him the last two weeks but smiled knowing that Doof would always care about him no matter what as they stopped but he hugged him as Doof smiled knowing that too...


End file.
